


小恶魔（《无处相爱》番外加强版）

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 羽生结弦/金博洋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *加长车，《无处相爱》那篇番外《谁的小恶魔》里面的汽车尾气。*闹心下的产物，又干又柴还不好吃*机甲背景，肯定ooc*一切都是汽车尾气扩展后的结果，我也不知道做了什么，都是文字自己先动的手！*都是我的问题，和现实生活里的他们两个没关系*大概是另一个世界的他们吧【牛哥采访时的坚毅脸】





	小恶魔（《无处相爱》番外加强版）

**Author's Note:**

> *加长车，《无处相爱》那篇番外《谁的小恶魔》里面的汽车尾气。  
> *闹心下的产物，又干又柴还不好吃  
> *机甲背景，肯定ooc  
> *一切都是汽车尾气扩展后的结果，我也不知道做了什么，都是文字自己先动的手！  
> *都是我的问题，和现实生活里的他们两个没关系  
> *大概是另一个世界的他们吧【牛哥采访时的坚毅脸】

羽生的飞行器落在了金博洋家的门外，拿好为他准备的甜甜的糖果，羽生扫描了瞳孔后，便自行开了房门。

环顾一层，并没有发现自己日思夜想的身影，于是他便爬上了二层。

“天天？你在么？我回来了。”羽生站在二楼的方厅里喊着。

卫生间的门把手被人摇晃了几下，羽生便知道了他在里面。走到门前轻轻地敲了敲门，轻轻喊着他。

“天天在干嘛？”

紧闭的卫生间的门缓缓地被拉来一个小缝，一个顶着恶魔小尖角的毛茸茸的脑袋从门缝里探了出来，水汪汪的眼睛里都是重逢的欣喜，红红的脸颊好似带着羞涩一般，连耳尖都是通红的。

“羽生……你回来啦？”金博洋软糯的声音响起，甜甜的，仿佛比手中的糖果还要甜腻。

“是啊，我回来了，天天在做什么？为什么把自己关在卫生间？”羽生看他藏在门后没有半点要出来的意思，一时也搞不懂他在做什么。

只见金博洋咬咬唇，像是做了什么狠心的决定一般，用力地拉开卫生间的门，整个人直接扑到了门前羽生结弦的身上，害羞地将自己的脸顺势埋到他的脖颈里。

软软地说了一句:“万圣节快乐，你的小恶魔来了！”

羽生这才看到，他其实是穿了一整套小恶魔的衣服，戴上了恶魔小尖角，披上了小披风，披风上还恶趣味地缝着一对翅膀，而披风下……

他爱死了这个万圣节的惊喜，也很庆幸自己在这一天应时应景地回来了，否则怎么会对得起这他这样精心的准备。

“我的小恶魔，你愿意被大恶魔吃掉么？”羽生将轻吻印上他的脖颈，在他耳边轻轻吹着气问到。

被温热气息撩拨到瑟缩着，红着小脸，他仰起头与他直视。

“给了糖就欢迎来吃。”

“还好我今天给小恶魔买了糖，那我要问问小恶魔，你是要先吃糖，还是要先被我吃？”羽生一手托着圈在他身上的腰肢，另一手藏在他的小披风里，顺着光裸的后背一寸寸摸了上去，温热且细滑的触感夹带着甜甜的奶香味，占据着他的感官。

“唔……都随你……”羞到脸颊通红的金博洋恨不得钻到地缝里，天知道他为了准备这些东西做了多久的心理建设。

很少出门的他为了这身装扮红着脸走了好几家商店，又盯紧了联盟的新闻动态，直到他听说羽生战争胜利了，才彻底松了一口气。

作为一个机甲维修师，他早就知道晴明的坚不可摧，也知道羽生的战争能力，但是他还是会担心。

没有和羽生在一起之前，他是空中流离的一只落叶，是蒲公英被吹散后带着小伞的一粒种子，究竟会流落何方，到底未来会怎样他都不在意，对他来说，活着或者消亡都只是一种状态，他不畏惧死亡，当然也不重视活着。

直到他从星战中被传送到驯龙后回到家里，他感受到了羽生对他真切的爱意，他开始重新地审视着自己的人生，甚至开始有了惧怕的感觉，好像之前无畏生死的那个人在那场战役里已经随着星战彻底毁灭。

没有牵挂，才能无畏。

可是他现在有了牵挂，他有一个他爱的人，恰好那个人也爱着他。

被按倒在柔软的床褥上的人悄悄地扯了扯身后的披风，试图偷偷地盖住自己裸露在外的皮肤，却被身上人锐利的眼光发现。

按住乱动的手，羽生牵起他轻轻地吻着指尖，整个人跪坐在他的身侧。

“天天，我有件事要和你说。”

“嗯？”望向羽生的双眸里带着信任与托付。

“联盟重新彻查了三年前关于你的那个案子。”羽生见身下的人瞬间紧张了起来，伸出手拍拍他的胳膊，试图安抚他。“联盟将会为你平反，然后你会有一次机甲实操的考试机会，如果通过了，你将会被重新收入联盟军队。”

泪水瞬间涌入眼眶，他从未想过，自己曾经被打落陷入淤泥里的信仰还有能够重新被拾起的那一天。

“天天不哭，不开心么？我知道，这是你的心结，所以它也是我的。”羽生倾身吻掉他滑落的泪珠，哄着哭泣的人。

“你付出了什么？”金博洋从来都不是傻子，他活的比谁都通透，联盟不会无缘无故地为他这个人翻查陈年旧案，一定是羽生做了什么。

“啊，也没什么，就是你必须要考过这次考试，然后我们两个一起为联盟效力，不能辞职，直到退休。”羽生扁扁嘴，似是轻松地说着。

“所以你用辞职威胁了他们？”虽然被人按在身下极有压迫感，但是金博洋的头脑还是清醒的，他瞬间抓住了羽生言辞中的重点。

“嗯……我也没真的辞职啊，总之就是目的达成了，事情也解决了，你能有机会重新回到自己所期待的地方，这不是比什么都好么。”羽生笑着对他说，试图掩饰自己都做了什么。

“可是……”

“没什么可是的，天天，不要管我用了什么办法，联盟所补偿给你的，都是他们亏欠你的，三年的时间，三年的绝望与痛苦，他们应当给你一个交代。”羽生直直地望着身下人的双眼，十分坚定地说着。

“可是我不希望因为我，让你惹怒了联盟里的高层。让你的处境变得尴尬，你所获得的荣誉都是用智慧，用鲜血，甚至用生命所换来的，如果因为我而失去，这样不值得！”金博洋挣扎着试图坐起来。

“没什么不值得的，就算我一无所有，你会抛弃我么？”羽生问到。

“不会，我不会抛弃你的，不管你变成什么样！英雄是你，普通人也是你，你就是你，不是其他人，更不是荣誉和奖励！“金博洋停止了挣扎，抓住他的衣袖，将人拉近后急切地说着。

“是啊，我也是一样，天天就只会是天天，不会是其他的人，也不会因为身份的改变而改变什么，所以，我现在可以吃小恶魔了么？嗯？”贴的极近的羽生突然偷袭地啄了一口面前的红唇，看着已经褪去红晕的脸又重新迅速涨红，刚刚还在口齿伶俐思路清晰的人瞬间没了气势，整个人都像是融化了的冰淇淋，软软的，甜甜的。

“那……那你就吃嘛……明明……都给你了呀……”感觉自己已经熟透了的金博洋揽住了那人的脖颈，接受着暌违的爱意。

原本白嫩的脸颊爬上了绯红的颜色，细碎的轻吻落下，一寸寸地填满柔情。

“天天……”呢喃轻唤的声音伴着细碎的吻沿着他下颌角缓缓向下，细白的脖颈掩藏在披风翘起的领子里，遮住了小巧的心形喉结。

羽生爱极了他刀削一般坚毅的下颌线，那方寸之间藏着说不出的干净与清秀。

拨开遮挡住脖颈的披风领子，抽出一只手拉开了简单系起的蝴蝶结，缓缓地，让羽生觉得他似乎正在拆着一份，而这华美的外包装下，是他最心仪的人。

羽生的双眸望入金博洋的眼底，他看到身下那人的眼底有着复杂的情绪。

欢欣，感激，柔情，而更多的是爱意。

羽生在此之前，从来都不相信在如今这个科技发展的战乱时代，还能有这么澄澈的眼神。他见过太多的人，也感知过太多的情绪，战争磨炼出来的坚毅，让他在面对生与死时，都能拥有超乎常人的淡然。或是战场上的绝望，或是胜利后的喜悦，或是慷慨赴死的无畏，亦或是劫后重生的疯狂，这些都是带有明确情绪色彩意味的目光，让人触及后心有触动。

但对于他，那盛满的深情，如绵密而生的细弱枝条，轻轻爬过他的心头，将他紧紧地缚住，再也无处逃离。

藏在披风里扶着纤细腰肢手也缓缓抚摸着，搅弄起身下人微微的颤栗。

触手可及的是温热的身躯与细滑的皮肤，披风下的腰肢上不着寸缕，指尖的螺纹带起的微痒让身下人不禁咬唇。

“天天为什么要想到准备这个？嗯？准备多久了？”羽生眯起眼睛，他喜欢看身下人窘迫的模样，又觉得燥红了双颊的人是世界上最可爱的。

“这个……”不了解自己爱人的恶趣味，那小孩害羞着不想说，所以试图挣扎转移羽生的注意力，奢望那人能够放过他。

“哪个啊？天天不想告诉我么？那如果这样呢？”在披风下作恶的左手沿着身侧的肋骨线条向前滑去，精准地捏上了左胸前的小巧凸起，激起他一串串轻呼。

“嗯……别……”怯生生的嘤咛出声，他向后躲了躲，却因为已经躺倒在了床上所以没有收到任何改变。

羽生在走之前留下的印子刚刚消退，他换上披风时特意仔细地检查过。回想起那些青紫和牙印，仿佛是为他们之间第一次的疯狂挂上的勋章。

“我走了几天，天天身上的印子应该都消了吧？真的好想给天天留下永久的印记，这样就可以证明你一直属于我了呢。”按压着指间已经肿大充血的乳尖，手指在平滑的胸膛前轻轻地打着圈，勾弄着艳丽的乳晕，想象着藏在披风下的美好景象。

羽生吞了吞口水，吞咽的声音在身下人微微喘息中格外响亮。

“不要……唔……”金博洋咬着唇压抑着脱口而出的喘息声，身体有些紧绷地抗拒着胸前传来的酥麻快感。

感受到拥有薄茧的指尖在他胸前作恶，又是揉弄弹挑，又是捻转按压，温热的掌心也毫不示弱地蹭着他的胸膛，带起一阵阵急促的心跳。

“那……天天告诉我准备了多久，我就放过你，要不……”羽生眉梢一挑，接着隔着披风便将已经顶起布料的嫩芽含入口中。

“哈……别……”湿热的口腔和指掌不同，负压吸吮出的快意刺激起他整个上身，粗砺的布料被濡湿后恶意地摩擦着敏感的顶端，悄悄撤走的左手顺着腰线向下又揉起了腰间紧实的肌肉，被分开的双腿踩在深灰色的被褥上，整个人仿佛被敞开了一般摊在案板上，就等着大厨选料烹饪出最美味的大餐。

跪在他双腿间伏下身挑逗的羽生丝毫不客气，尖利的牙齿碾磨着那一只已经红肿的乳尖，原本低垂的双眸上挑看向身下人的脸庞，那还带着水雾的双眼仿佛又要掉下泪珠，不敢欺负狠了的人松开了自己的牙齿，整个人向上推着，充满柔情地吻着喉结，接着掠过小巧的下巴，准确无误地吻上了微张的双唇。

双手卸了力气，整个人都压在了身下那人的身上，隔着一层薄薄的披风感受他的温度与胸膛的跳动，被禁锢在披风里的双手丝毫不敢推拒，仿佛他们天生就有这种贴和感。

黏腻的深吻仿佛要抽空肺里的空气，精巧的舌尖挑弄着口腔内壁的每一寸柔嫩，交缠的舌溢出濡湿的水声，认真回应着羽生的博洋似乎比他们第一次的时候热情的多。

在金博洋觉得自己要窒息前，羽生终于大发慈悲地松开了吻住的唇，整个人撑在他耳边喘息着，细细地啄着他的耳廓，温热的气息打在那片薄薄的耳骨上，让他刺痒地缩了缩头。

“怎么？天天还是不愿意告诉我么？”伸出手指摸着发红的耳尖，鬓角上细碎的头发戳着羽生的指尖，直戳得他心底痒痒的。整个人拢在天天的上方，感受着他紧实却又单薄的身体渐渐在自己的深吻下变得柔软，整个人就像是内芯里裹着果酱的棉花糖一般，一咬下去都是软绵弹润的感觉。

“就是……就是前几天啊……我走了几个商店才买到的这些，想等你回来给你个惊喜嘛……也好……补偿你……”越说越小声，越说越害羞。

羽生用手指戳了戳他白嫩的脸颊，在上面又啄了一口后才问到:“天天为什么要补偿我？”

“这个……你……”脸已经红透了的金博洋狠了狠心，似乎带着破罐子破摔的意味说到:“我看你第一次憋的不行，所以才想补偿你！”

说完好似用掉了所有勇气一般缩起了自己，如果不是羽生还压在他身上禁锢着他，他大概会将自己团成一个球，最好谁也看不到。

太羞人了！

自己怎么可以说这种话！

羽生噗嗤地一声笑了出来，看着身下人的小鹌鹑样，心底软软的。

将头埋在那人的颈窝里，感受着他那害羞的直白，心底不禁腾起一丝丝调侃的想法。

“天天打算怎么补偿我？只是一个小恶魔我觉得好像不够呢。”不老实的手已经从腰腹部向下摸到了翘挺的臀，那软绵的手感让他不禁回忆起离开前的第一次疯狂。

抓着披风的小手在身侧推着那人的腰，示意着让他起来。“东西都被我放到了洗手间……可以去取的，要不你让我现在就去，你等着……”说着便要裹着披风爬下床，却被羽生一把拉住按了回去。

“说谎话的小孩是会被星系里的黑洞吸走的！我要是放你去了洗手间你还会乖乖出来么？”羽生结弦知道他面皮薄，却依旧打趣地说着他。满意地看着被说中心事的人偏过头不看他后，整个人从他身上撑起来，自己便去了洗手间取东西。

“我又不是什么小孩子，就知道唬我。谁说我不会回来了……”手脚都被亲软了的人拉住自己的披风，将全身上下都遮了起来，套着破洞袜的小腿也都收到了其中，整个人缩成一个圆圆的小团子，侧躺在床上。

羽生结弦走到洗手间后就看到摊在洗手池旁的一小堆东西，十分惊讶。很快他就收起了自己窃喜的表情，一脸严肃地拿着那些东西回到了两个人的卧室。

眯着眼悄悄地看着羽生表情的金博洋被他一脸严肃的样子吓到了，他想过羽生看到那些东西后可能会惊讶，可能会笑话他揶揄他，但是他没想到会是这样一副严肃的表情。

他愣愣地看着面无表情的人，心底五味陈杂……

自己是做错了么？这样会让他以为自己很饥渴吧？可是他明明只想哄他开心而已，所以才厚着脸皮跑了好几家店才买了这些东西。

在这之前的很多时候，他都是习惯将自己关在房间里，很少有出门的机会去自行挑选东西。自从他被迫离开军队后，整个人都有些厌倦交际，更多是直接表现在了极少出门这一点上。一些日用的商品也都是订购后由机械直接投放的，少了很多需要费心去交流的情况，这让他很舒服。不过这一次，他尝试着改变自己，于是他甘愿拿出了一个下午的时间，跑到店铺里挑挑选选，克服了自己几次想要脸红逃走的想法，硬着头皮配齐了这样一套。

可是看起来……羽生并不是很喜欢他精心准备的一切。

羽生看着躺在床上缩成一团盖的严严实实的金博洋，那怯生生的表情里带着一些期待，可是在他看到自己的脸色时，明显地僵了僵，整个人都紧张了起来，两只手在披风里绞紧了一角的布料，皱皱巴巴地，看的出他不安的手指在那之下是怎样的忐忑。

“你……不喜欢么？”探询的目光投来，羽生听到了他颇有克制地询问。

“所以天天是自己试用过这些东西了么？”羽生板着脸将从洗手间拿出来的一袋子东西丢到了床上，敞开的袋子口将其中的东西撒了小半个床。

“是我满足不了天天么？还是天天不需要我了，所以你是打算自给自足？这个按摩棒能给你真正的快乐么？”羽生面有怒色地一步一步靠近床，纤长的手指一个一个地解开军装外套的扣子，拉来衣襟利落地脱下丢到一边的椅子上。解开衬衫领口和袖口，整个人充满了压迫感停在金博洋的身旁，床上那人感受到了他不快的情绪整个人向后缩着，已经靠上了床头。

“我……没有……我没有用过！”金博洋有些被误解的委屈，明明自己是想让羽生更开心的，谁知道他会生气，会对着自己这样说。

看着洒了半床的小道具，其实都是没有拆封的，羽生怎么会不知道他自己没有用过，只是恶趣味上来了，就想逼出他心里话而已。

“胡说！不准骗我，没有试过你是怎么买的这些东西？是不是售货员看过你的身体后为你挑的？你带着我留下的一身印记给其他人看过？”羽生越说越怒，整个人都倾下身子极有压迫感地盯着他。

“没有，真的没有！”他慌乱地摇晃着头，眼底似乎蒙上了一层水雾。他不知道羽生为什么不相信自己，自己明明什么都没有做，为什么他要这样认为，这种百口莫辩的无力感让他回忆起了三年前被押走待审的情形，整个人都抖了起来。

“好，我暂时信你。”羽生也知道见好就收，人仿佛已经被他欺负到即将哭出来，所以还是不要太过逗弄的好。

听到这句话的金博洋抬起头直直地望着他，似乎对他所说的相信有些觉得难以置信。可是他还是太天真了，殊不知后面还有更大的要求在等着他。

“既然我准备相信天天了，那天天要证明给我看，我给你的信任是对的。”羽生坐在另一个床脚，抱着手臂慢条斯理地说道。

“那……你想让我怎么证明？”金博洋有些疑惑地问着，怯生生的，好像一个探出头的毛茸茸松鼠。

“既然天天说自己没有用过这些东西，也说没有被售货员看过，那需要我亲眼验证了，才能相信你。”羽生皱着眉，依旧是一副并不是很开心的样子思考着，一旁的金博洋看着十分害怕。他生怕刚刚建立起的信任关系和简单的爱意被这些莫须有的罪名打击到溃散，他承受不了再一次的失望，不管是事业，还是爱情。

“这样吧，我挑几样东西，天天要一一给我试验过了，我满意了，才算你过关。”羽生盯着床上那些小物件沉思着。

东西都是他买来的，金博洋怎么会不知道里面都有什么。几管不同味道的润滑剂，两个形状并不是很一致的按摩棒，一个坠着小恶魔尾巴，另一个却是兔子尾巴。几个颜色不同的跳蛋在那里纠缠着，还有一些他自己好像都叫不上来名字的东西，都被他一股脑地丢进了购物篮里，直到现在他还没好意思拆封。

“天天都知道这些东西怎么用么？”羽生笑的有些邪魅地问着他。

被问住的人蜷起双腿将整个人又缩了缩，脸埋在披风翘起的领子里，摇了摇头。

羽生发现之前被他解开的披风系带又被金博洋悄悄地系了起来，所以现在披风还能完完整整地护住蜷缩起来的他。

“既然今天是万圣节，天天也说自己是小恶魔，那我挑这个天天没有意见吧？”看着羽生从一堆东西里挑出来小恶魔尾巴的按摩棒，小孩瞪大了眼睛。

他自己在洗手间磨蹭了快一个小时，做足了心理建设才将自己脱的干干净净换上了这一件没有上衣的恶魔披风，穿上破洞丝袜已经是他最后的妥协，他是说什么都没敢把这个配套的小恶魔尾巴放到自己身体里，所以他就将它放到了一堆小道具中，不准备拿出来的。

“我不能换一个么？”葱白的指尖抓着披风的边缘紧张地问到。

“不可以哦，今天是天天要征求我的信任，所以我指定的才可以。”羽生回绝了他的要求，然后在一堆道具里拨弄着。

“我就选这个黑色的吧。”羽生指着那个黑色的跳蛋说到，然后拿起了草莓味道的润滑，抬头问着:“天天是知道我喜欢吃草莓的对吧，所以我选择这个也不过分。”

待宰的羔羊已经没有任何可以辩驳的机会了，羽生挑挑捡捡着，将他选中的东西都放在了床上，剩下的收到了袋子里放到床脚的地板上。

“好了，天天可以开始了。”羽生在一旁坐好，仿佛要观赏电影一般，十分端正。

“我……我不会……”早就已经不知所措的金博洋缩在床头抱着自己，他不知道自己要做什么才对，也不知道自己要怎么取悦他，他才会相信自己。

“天天不要怕，这样吧，我带着你做好不好？”羽生坐到他身边将声音放柔，带着蛊惑的意味说道。

金博洋咬着唇，微微点点头。

羽生也怕自己逼的太紧反而达不到效果，于是倾身吻上了他咬住的红唇，用唇舌细细地描摹着他每一道齿痕，直到他全身软在他的怀里后，才恋恋不舍地放开。

将人整个放在床上，解开被他二次系紧的披风，这一次直接将它拿了下去，垫在身下，让他丝毫没有再遮挡的机会。

左侧的胸膛刚刚被羽生尖锐的牙齿蹂躏过，明显地比右侧大的多。羽生身过手抓来黑色的小跳蛋，打开开关，直接压上了改未被触碰过的右乳，酥麻震颤的快感直冲头颅，羽生手下的身躯瞬间绷直后，又抖动着软了下来。

“唔……”冲出口的呻吟被咬回了唇中，羽生拿起他安放在身侧的右手让他自己固定住，然后自己的手向下摸着精瘦的腹部肌肉，一圈一圈打着转，每当戳到痒痒肉的时候纤细的腰肢都会抖上一抖。

再向下，勾起破洞丝袜卡在胯骨上的带子，将那半遮半掩的风光袒露出来。

羽生倒是没有耐心将他的丝袜全都脱下，既然已经是破洞的，他又如何不知道它本来的用途。一双手游移到大腿处，破口的地方成为他最好下手的位置。

眼泪汪汪的小孩不敢反抗地按着胸前不断震动刺激他的小玩意，布匹的撕裂声在羽生摸上他大腿的时候便响了起来。一瞬间就下身没有了紧绷的束缚，被丝袜强硬压制住的下体不受控地翘起了头。

“天天这么敏感的么？”羽生微微笑着，纤长的手指已经覆上的他的身前。

“哈……羽生……”抬头看着眯着眼已有憨媚姿态的小孩，自己也有些控制不住向下翻涌的情潮，他咬了咬口腔内侧，压抑着自己想要他的想法，毕竟，天天这种主动的次数一定不多，他可是不想浪费。

抚弄着身前器物的手没有丝毫放缓，另外一只手抓过润滑和小恶魔的尾巴似乎在苦恼着怎么让身下那人乖巧地吃下去。

指掌间已经完全翘挺的器物断断续续地溢出了清液，双眸半闭的人空下的左手已经自行覆上了胸前左侧的翘挺，只是没有跳蛋的按摩，手指自行的揉弄赶不上右侧的快感堆积。

纤细的腰肢已经微微颤抖出白浪，在深黑色的披风上格外显眼。快感不断催促着心底焦急的欲望，那沾满腺液的两只手一同圈住根部，间或地戳着已经露出肉头的顶端小孔，将溢出的水迹湿淋淋地涂满整个性器。

突然，羽生松开了圈着他的手掌，被推入云端的人忽然被打断了全部快意，睁开朦胧的双眼，似乎带着恳求。

“天天忘了我之前说过了什么么？我说是要看你表现给我看的，而不是让你享受的。我已经帮你做了很多了，下一步需要你自己来。”羽生将两样刚刚拆封的东西丢到了他面前。

不敢反驳的小孩松开右手上的黑色跳蛋，那震动的麻感还留在指尖，让他摸上润滑时都有些拿不稳。

“我……”旋开盖子，一股草莓的果香扑鼻而来，金博洋抬头看着羽生，而那人一副看戏的态度，示意他继续。

无奈只好硬着头皮将润滑剂倒了满手，然后看都不看地直接糊在了自己的双腿间。

“噗……”羽生看着他的动作突然笑出声，惹来那人睁眼一瞪。“天天不要那么紧张，你这样润滑会受伤的，这样吧，你用那个先试试。”他指着一旁还在震动着的黑色小东西。

金博洋抓过来，手上的润滑沾满了黑色的小柱身。他捏着它，感觉到手指间的震动，一时间又有些不知所措。

“天天不要愣着，你要把他吃进去才行。”至于用哪里吃……他当然不用细说。

红着脸的人将自己半撑起来，嗡嗡乱跳的小道具随着那只白嫩的手向下探去，意外地蹭到了高耸起的翘挺，酥麻感让他控制不住地呻吟起来。

看着眼前的美景，羽生掐了掐自己的掌心，他被困在衣物内的性器也早就硬挺，食髓知味的他又怎么能不知道面前坦露出的人带着多么甜美的内里？曾经他以为自己不会拥有欲望，在联盟这几年，他几乎没有动心的对象，甚至那些婀娜多姿的人故意贴近他，他也可以很淡定地推开他们。可是现在不一样，这个人只要用那双湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，他的心头就会变得柔软，更不要说他坦露着自己的身体，无意间释放出勾人的媚意了。

湿滑震动的东西很难进入还未开拓过的穴口，半躺着的人怎么都没有办法达成要求，一时间有些急。

羽生见状，接过他手中还剩下大半管的润滑，倒入自己的手中，沾湿了两只手指后，便滑向他的身后。

本能地紧绷着自己的身体，抵抗着外来的入侵，紧闭的穴口让羽生也犯难。他低下头吻向刚刚已经略有红肿的唇，在唇舌辗转间，被放松的身躯这才得以进入。仅是一根手指，就被紧紧地缠住了。

内里的高热缠绵不是通过想象就可以比拟的，羽生回忆起他离开前的的第一次，里面的紧致美好让他险些让他丢掉全部机智。

不行，还不够。

抽出一指后，羽生拉过那只拿着黑色小东西的沾满了润滑液的手，帮着他直接送了进去，连带着，还有他的两只指尖。

“唔……我不要！羽生……不要！”被恶意顶进去的跳蛋忠实地刺激着内里火热敏感的肠肉，两只手指也被紧紧地包裹住，这仿佛在羽生面前自慰的羞耻感瞬间炸开，他摇晃着头带着哭腔一般的叫喊，拒绝。身体承受着是炸裂的快意，而心理则是承受着羽生看着他自慰的羞耻。

双重刺激下的人被逼出了两行眼泪，大声哭喊着仿佛下一刻就要崩溃，羽生也不敢将人逗弄的太过分，帮他将两只手指抽了出来，然后扶起他抱在怀里拍着背安慰道:“没事了天天，拿出来了。”

“嗯……呜……可是……里面还有……”高速震动的跳蛋在内里搅弄着敏感的的肠肉被推入深处后刺激那方寸之地。

“里面的不能拿，天天既然已经做好了被吃的准备，那必要的扩张还是要做的，我不想你受伤。”哄着怀里的人手上却推高了内里的震动频率，加之刚刚被羽生拉起来半抱在怀里，藏在体内的跳蛋被吞到了更深的地方。

轻轻吻上他依旧沾着泪水的眼睫，浓浓的柔情裹挟着他，被安慰的人渐渐没有了那么难堪和紧张，羽生决定继续开始进行下一步。

有了跳蛋的开拓，穴口已经可以轻松地容纳一根手指，不满足于之前的缓慢，羽生并起两指，多余的润滑送入了身下那人依旧干涩的穴道里。

手指向内顶触到了震动的那个物件，又很坏心地将它向内推着，如愿以偿地听到了金博洋的闷哼后，才心满意足地继续开疆扩土。

另一只手顺着被丝袜缚住的小腿向上轻抚过去，直到白嫩的大腿根部，才堪堪地停了手。内里曲起的手指按压着肠壁，直到摸到一处微微柔韧的地方，他便知道他又找到了。

“不要，哪里……哈……啊……”被手指掐住前列腺的人扭着身子似乎想要逃离，可他一动，里面的跳蛋就会被含的更深，让他瞬间软了腰。

“天天不乖，明明缴着我的手指不放，却一直喊着不要。”手指感受着肠肉的缠吮，后穴渐渐充满了水声，两只手指的进出也方便了不少。被按压住前列腺后，那人身前的性器也抖了抖，吐出了更多的前液。

“唔……不要说了……”脸皮薄的金博洋还没办法适应自己爱人在床上调笑的本事，身体诚实到已经如实地反应着自己的快意，但是整个人还没有办法能及时接受自己被抚慰的快要哭出来的羞耻感。

将手指从他体内抽出，后穴再也裹不住那些分泌出来的水液和润滑，整个下腹被震动的跳蛋带起一抽一抽的快感。

宽大的披风铺满整个床褥，马上就要被吃掉的小恶魔赤裸着白嫩的身体躺在深黑色的披风上，小腿以下还好好地穿着破洞丝袜，而小腿以上的部位已经被某人撕到不见寸缕，一黑一白衬的他就像是谪落凡间的天使，纯净，又魅惑。

羽生将这风景映入眼底，虽然这撩而不自觉的小人儿已经将他的欲火缓缓燃起，但是他依旧还在忍耐，他需要他的主动。目的性极强的羽生向来都不会允许自己的计划落空，对于眼前害羞的小恶魔也是一样的。

“天天不是说让我吃掉小恶魔么？不可以言而无信的……”羽生看着几乎已经瘫软的人说道。

“嗯？我没有……”

“那……天天只要把小恶魔尾巴戴上，我就算你信守诺言了好不好？”

金博洋看到羽生手上的小恶魔尾巴，脸更加红了，他知道羽生今天不会放过自己，也咬了咬唇将自己撑起来。“那我可不可以……把里面的拿出来？”

“不可以哦，要一起用！”羽生拒绝着递过来手上的小尾巴。

那是一个小型号的按摩棒，尾端坠着一条长长的皮质绳，顶端连着一个小三角的尾巴尖，十足的恶魔尾的模样。

拿着按摩棒的人心底有些犯嘀咕，自己能把它稳妥的放进去么？但是他也知道，羽生肯定不会帮他的，他是打定主意要看自己主动了。

深呼吸后压下体内躁动的欲望，做足了心理准备，拿着小尾巴的手颤颤巍巍地送到了身后。

看着心头人小心翼翼的取悦自己，羽生觉得很多空白恍惚中的人生都被他填充的满满的。没有什么是比有人更加在乎你而更叫人触动心弦。他寂寞了太久，也孤单了太久，如今从天而降的一个人被他抱了个满怀，那他还能有什么更多的期待么？

没有了，守住他就足够了。

尾巴上的按摩棒还算小巧，之前的开拓足以让后穴容纳他的大小。忍着体内依旧在震动的快意，头端探上微张的穴口，一点一点向内吞噬着。

紧绷出的环状口被黑色的柱体撑开，一寸寸的探入与抽出带起已经充血翻红的粘膜，手上动作没有停歇，咬着牙，直接将剩余的部分推了进去，软胶的头端刚好顶到内里依旧欢快跳动的小东西，研磨着深处的软肉，搅弄淋漓的汁水。

“呼……羽生……都挤进去了……”喘着粗气的金博洋红着眼角看着不远处的人说道，像完成任务一般报告着。

“天天真棒，那接下来……我就开动了。”说完的羽生一颗一颗解开自己衬衫的扣子，露出精瘦却充满肌肉的胸膛，将裤子也脱掉放到一边。床上那人愣愣地盯着眼前这个将自己缓缓剥干净的人，他觉得自己心头的血液分成了两股，一股直冲上头颅，另一股向下燃烧着欲望。

重新将人放倒在床上，羽生覆上他的唇，他的颈，他的肩，一颗颗红痕如同落梅一般开在雪白的肌肤上，双手揉搓着涨大的双乳，偶尔还用唇舌挑逗着，撩拨出一声又一声的轻哼。

双手向下抠挖过小巧的肚脐，抚上被斑斑前液浸湿的热物，描摹出每一条青筋和脉络的形状。指尖轻蹭着敏感肉头上的小孔，汩汩的精水似乎有些无法控制地流了出来。

趁着身下人双眸微阖的迷蒙时刻，空下的另一只手顺着低垂的囊袋揉弄后，来到身下那只小尾巴处，推开了开关。

“啊……哈……啊……不行……太快了……”黑色的按摩棒在肉穴内毫无规律地搅弄了起来，与深处依旧在疯狂震动的跳蛋一同，为他带来灭顶的快感。

准备被吃掉的小恶魔已经无法顾及自己的声音和形象，口中因快意的叠加而不断溢出叫喊，被羽生掌控的性器在前列腺被狠狠地擦过时，顶端瓮开了小孔，他的腰肢向上挺弄着，忽然间紧紧绷住，喷射出一股又一股浓重的白浊。

前列腺的强烈刺激让他的高潮维持了很久，直到紧绷的肌肉松弛下去，口中还在不住地喘着粗气。后穴里的两样物品依旧忠实地工作着，嗡嗡的震动声入耳，和那喘息声、水声一同试探着羽生忍耐的底线。

他用尽了力气克制着自己将他后穴内的机械器物拉出来丢掉，然后让自己进入那温热紧致的内里，感受着噬骨的缠绵与无尽的销魂。

“天天流了好多水呢，你看，尾巴都沾湿了……”拉着小恶魔被沾湿的尾巴，将他亲手放入体内的小按摩棒拽了出来。依旧在震动的前端剐蹭着高潮后敏感的内壁，缴紧的肠肉恋恋不舍地缠着那个软胶的机械玩具，这让依旧喘息着的金博洋羞红了脸。

黑色的跳蛋被羽生探入的双指缓缓地夹了出来，那上面布满的水液证明着身下这具身体已经做好准备，就等着迎接更加粗长热物的探索。

穴道内积攒下来的润滑混着肠液，在含不住的穴口处缓缓滴落，牵出半透明的银丝，似断未断。

顺着他还穿着黑色丝袜的小腿缓缓摸上去，那紧致的肌肉绷在那半透的布料里，独有一丝诱惑感。隔着丝袜咬上小腿后侧最白嫩的一块肉，惊得身下人动了动腿，紧张地蹭着钳住他的手掌。轻细的啃咬沿着小腿内侧爬向膝窝，末梢神经感知出的细碎疼痛与摩擦忠实地传向大脑，转化为微微的震颤。

精瘦的大腿充满了肌肉感，虽然白，却没有柔弱无力的那种绵软，吮吻出的点点红痕映在其上，更是勾起了心底暴涨而生的欲望。

将高潮后已经瘫软的人笼在身下，早就勃发的性器等待着他最适配的收容之地开放温柔的内里欢迎他的进入。就着穴口滴落的体液和润滑，迅速顶进去的头端得到了高热肠壁的夹道欢迎。被蹭蹭堆叠挤压着敏感的肉头如实地反馈着一身的快意，让羽生不禁喟叹出声。

“啊……疼……不要了，好疼……”绵软的身子妄想地挣扎离开那人进入的过程，却被人轻易地制住压在了深色的披风上无法动弹。

啄吻着他的脸颊，红肿的唇瓣，纤细的脖颈，一声一声地安慰起想要逃跑的人。“忍一忍……呼……天天里面好热情，放松一下……交给我……”羽生哄着他，动作却没有停。

涨大的头端带来的撕裂感和压迫感让金博洋瞬间绷紧了身子，括约肌向来不会因为谁的轻哄而放弃自己的作用，被紧紧箍住的羽生也不好受，高热的肠肉缠允着，每一次喘息带动的肠肉挛缩都会将他分泌出的清液尽数带走，挤压出的点点痛意在汹涌而来的快感里显得那样的微不足道。

手指圈上他还在不应期低垂的性器，精巧地揉捏抚弄，另一只手则顺着腹部紧致的肌肉，将刚刚释放在上已经微凉的白浊细细抹开，凉意瞬间爬上小腹，让他敏感地抽了抽肌肉，带动身后牵连着的那处，夹出羽生一阵轻喘。

“天天放松，你看我现在不动了。”上下几处刺激着他的敏感点，停在他体内的性器被黏湿的体液浸泡着，撑到极致的穴口随着呼吸一收一放，似乎还有要吞咽剩余粗长的意思。羽生被这不上不下的进入卡的十分难受，但又怕伤了他，所以一直咬着牙忍耐，直到感觉他缓缓地放松了自己紧绷的肌肉，才试探着向内推进。

粗大的蕈头辗过肠道的每一寸，深处更多的水液仿佛带着将他泡软的目的汹涌而来，过了起初最为艰难的阶段，羽生一寸寸推进他体内的过程，更带了些许开垦的乐趣。

“是这里吧？”羽生恶意地碾过肠壁里的一处地方，身下人的惊呼则直接宣告了答案。前列腺再次被顶弄，累计的快感让他惧怕自己像刚刚一样不管不顾地发泄出来，整个人都有些发抖。

“天天在怕什么？”羽生捏着他翘挺的臀肉，爱不释手地摸着。“小恶魔马上要被大恶魔吃掉了，所以害怕么？”说完这句话的羽生在身下人看着他的时候，狠狠地将最后的性器送入他的体内，两具肉体相撞的声音里夹杂着湿润的水声。

“唔……哈……”紧紧抓住身下披风的布料，手指在这一下撞击里用力攥紧，纤细的手臂爆出肌肉的弧度，青筋在白皙的皮下亦是清晰。

好不容易全部吃进去性器的后穴一收一吸间紧紧地裹着毫无缝隙的热物，不急着律动而停在其中细细摩擦那方寸肠肉。穴口被挤出的液体沾湿了两人皮肤相贴的那处，打湿了贴在入口处的耻毛。

羽生感受着高热肠壁的热烈欢迎，双手一齐放到天天的后腰，微微托起他的翘臀，让两人贴和的更加紧密。体位的改变让内里的性器也随之改变，戳弄的角度和位置也与之前大不相同。粗长的阴茎刺激着已经高潮过一次的肠壁，托高的臀部紧绷住肌肉为内里带来了更深的压迫。天知道羽生用掉了多少自制力才没有在他那极致舒服的肠肉里大力抽插。他在等，等身下人受不了他的折磨，他要他开口要他。

下体贴和着摩擦，穴口敏感的肉环被粗砺的耻毛狠狠地戳弄摩擦，那痛痒的感觉让他不住地收缩穴口，停在身体里似热铁一般的性器却只是磨着头端那一寸肠壁，跳动的脉络带起肠肉里的震颤。

不够……

真的不够……

他不想要这种隔靴搔痒的感觉，他想要他狠狠地抽出去，在他空虚难耐的时候又狠狠地填满他，他想要剧烈的碰撞与摩擦，想要那头颅中仿佛要炸裂的白光。

高潮时是最接近死亡的快感，那是他所需要的。

“羽生……羽生……我……”想要出口却又害羞，金博洋松开了紧紧抓着的布料，顺着自己的后腰摸上了扶着他臀瓣的手，攀上他的手腕，撑在两侧大开的双腿也向内收着，将身上人圈住，还剩着薄丝袜的小腿摩擦起坚实的手臂肌肉，带着撒娇的意味催促道:“你动一动啊……”

“想要我动了？”羽生微笑着挑眉。

“嗯……想……”害羞地说出自己的需要还让他有些难为情。

“那天天总要说些什么才好，要不然我怎么知道怎么动你才会舒服呢？”将性器微微拔出一寸，用力地顶入摩擦，就是不如身下人所愿，给他个痛快。

“唔……啊……”被这一下恶意的顶弄尝到快感的肠肉不受控制地狠狠缴着里面又停止不动的性器，“哈……给我吧……求你……小恶魔给你吃……”眼泪汪汪的双眸望着他，颤抖的红唇吐出自己最想要听的话，羽生觉得这个小恶魔勾人到不像话，应该好好的教育。

恶趣味心理被大肆满足了，大恶魔要拿掉自己的伪装尽情地享用万圣节丰盛的大餐。

毫无顾忌的羽生开始挺着腰在紧致湿滑的肠肉里用力抽插，大开大阖间带出淋漓的水液，也逼出了身下那人高亢的呻吟。肠肉里深深浅浅没有任何规律的戳弄捣出内里最甜美的汁水，这一次狠狠擦过敏感点，可下一次又会被戳到哪里他们谁也不知道，敏感度极高的肠肉一次次地接受着粗长性器的鞭挞，反射地缩紧与放松已经没有办法让他可以调动自己的肌肉，只能凭着本能一次次地迎合。

将人重新放回床上，解放了双手的羽生撩拨着其他地方。耻毛还在扎着细嫩的皮肉与脆弱的囊袋，他伸出手把玩着下方的两个小球，不应期的性器被他这样的戳弄重新唤醒，颤颤巍巍地站起来，头端还在淅淅沥沥地渗出前液。

被快感支配的两个人疯狂地享受着独属于他们的万圣之夜，感觉到更加粗大的性器在紧致的穴肉内戳弄，一进一出间的尖锐快感沿着脊柱爬上后脑，烙铁一般的性器毫无规律地琢着肠壁，剐蹭着敏感的前列腺。

“啊……够了啊……太快了……唔……饶了我……哈……”

听到他的求饶羽生并没有放慢速度，反而冲着最为敏感的哪一点一下一下地顶去。奶声奶气的呻吟与求饶才是在他心底放火的最为致命的做法，他越是柔软，羽生就越想将他欺负到声音沙哑到什么都说不出，只能软在他怀里接受一遍又一遍的爱抚。

“这样快么？”说着便将性器全部从穴口抽出，被反复开拓的穴口还来不及闭合，分泌的水液从那里欲坠不坠，浅浅地将肉头重新填入其中，却只感受着穴口肉环的紧绷与痴缠，内里却一寸都不进了。

“进来啊……就知道欺负我！”收敛了软萌心性的小恶魔露出了自己尖利的獠牙，伸开自己的双腿，圈住羽生的腰肢，整个人不管不顾地向他怀里撞去。

“唔……啊！”

“嗯……呼……天天你不要命了么？”羽生也被他的动作吓到了，阴茎被他拉进的距离硬生生地吞入了肠肉，突然被顶入的性器插软了腰，再也提不起刚刚那凶狠的力道，被羽生抬头训了一通。

“你就知道逗我，大猪蹄子，大尾巴狼！你不是就想看我主动么？”小恶魔红着眼眶，艳丽地脸色夹杂着被逗弄出的怒火，将人染得更加生动。

“哈哈哈……”愉悦的笑声带起了胸膛的震动，牵连起两人之间的交合部位。“谁叫我的小恶魔这么可爱，既然天天喜欢自己动，那……自己来吧……”羽生说着一把将人抱起，丝毫没有因为两人还连在一起而受到影响。

羽生坐在床上，将抱着坐起的人缓缓放下，金博洋的双腿分开跪在两侧，整个人都只能靠大腿肌肉的力量撑住自己，身下还插着那烙铁似的性器。

金博洋用手锤着羽生的背，撒娇一般的力度起不了任何作用，勉强挣扎了一番，随即便放弃了。

认命地挺直着自己已经颤软的腰，大腿将他撑离体内的性器，就在力量完全离开时，双腿卸了力气直直地坐了回去。肌肉的运动让每一下接触都充满了未知与新奇，不知道下一次会擦过哪个敏感点的期待在两人的心头萦绕，每当他缓缓坐下时，羽生也会跟着微微挺腰，两厢之间的配合堆高了别样的快意，也进入了比刚刚更加深处的内里。受不了这样折磨的小恶魔一口咬上眼前的肩膀，随后又觉得自己咬狠了一般轻轻地舔着自己的牙印，这让羽生更加按耐不住自己心底想要操坏他的冲动。

自己动了几分钟的人耍赖地挂在他的肩上喘着粗气。

太累了！

大腿过度使用的肌肉已经开始泛酸，微微发抖，他坐在羽生的小腹间，说什么也不想再动了。

轻吻着他的耳廓，将人重新放到床上，手指轻扯着一方乳尖，听着唇见溢出的轻哼，羽生翘了翘唇角。

扶住没有一丝赘肉的白嫩纤腰，上面封住微喘的红唇，身下不顾一切地操弄了起来。性器破开高热紧窒的肠肉，用力地揉捻着其中每一寸褶皱，敏感点被特殊照顾着，身下人随着节奏轻轻摇晃着腰肢，两个人贴和的更加紧密，深入的也更加透彻。

夹在将人之间已经硬挺的性器在这律动中摩擦着羽生紧实的腹肌，被撞的到处甩着清液在他的下腹留下一道道水痕。

速度越来越快，撞击也越来越用力，金博洋觉得自己下身仿佛不存在了一般，酥麻感紧随而来。喘息与呻吟被撞的破碎，双眼也已经有些透出痴迷的媚态，下腹的抖动与肠肉规律的紧缩无不被预示着他即将要再次攀附高潮的事实，承受不住几处敏感点被羽生掌控的人几近疯狂，生理泪水大滴大滴的滑落，口中呼喊而出的呻吟已经完全没有逻辑，羽生也懒得分辨他说了什么。

他觉得自己仿佛泡在了温水里，那温热后穴又分泌着足以润滑的肠液，淅淅沥沥的，一股股地浇在敏感的龟头上，紧缩的肠肉谄媚地纠缠着脉络分明的性器，仿佛要有榨干他的趋势狠狠地收缩缴动，在一次深顶里，他完全控制不住自己，整个人抽搐着，后穴死死地缴紧，完全没有被抚弄的性器高高地挺着，随即喷射出浓重的白浊。

即便是被做到仅用后面就高潮，羽生也没打算在这个时候就放过他。性器甚至比刚刚更加快速地小幅度抽插，最敏感的媚肉被死死地钉在后穴的那一寸地方承受着狂风骤雨一般的顶弄。

“啊……不要……羽生……不要了……停……停下来啊……”他不想再要了，快感如同潮水一般灭顶而来，被如此快速抽插的后穴仿佛要被他彻底捅穿，快要被磨破了的恐惧笼罩着他，那人却还变本加厉地顶着他。

听着他哭叫，羽生发狠了一般用力地抽插了十几下，终于在身下人呜呜哭起的时候，抵着他的前列腺，将热液一股股地射出来。

“呜……好胀……不要了……你拿出去啊……”紧窒的肠道被灌满了那人的爱液，仅发泄了一次还未全软的性器依旧堵在肠道的出口处，小腹仿佛被充满到鼓起来了一般有着可疑的弧度。

“哈……你这里一定藏了我的孩子……”说着便摸上了小腹按压着。

金博洋喘息啜泣间还不忘翻个白眼，他要是能生，母猪都能开机甲上战场了。

“我没有，我不能……呼……要怀你自己想办法……“拒绝着的金博洋不想在这种不可能的事上和他浪费力气，就算是调情他现在也不想要，推了推趴在自己身上高潮后喘息着的人，试图让他从自己身上下去。“好胀……你怎么还不拿出去？”全身酸软肌肉痉挛的金博洋现在只想舒舒服服地躺着睡觉，可是那人依旧在埋在自己身体里，他感觉到后穴涨涨的，完全无法达成自己的愿望。

“谁说小恶魔只能吃一次？”撑起上半身的羽生结弦看着身下斑斑点点的人，微微地动了动。

感受到身体内没有拿走的热物二次硬挺了起来，身下人惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。“你怎么这么快？唔……嗑药了么？”金博洋抱怨着。

“看见天天这样躺在我身下，我还需要什么药么？明明你就是最有效的。”说完后，体内的性器又开始律动了起来。

我亲爱的小恶魔，你不知道么？

我们的夜，还长……


End file.
